The Truth
by Dark-PrincessMalfoy411
Summary: Read it to find out :P   Bay's POV.
1. Ax Girl

Hey guys! I´m really glad you liked my other Story _The Sound Of His Voice , _I decided to make another Bemmett story cause It´s my favorite ship, I Hope you like it.

This story will Only have 2 or 3 Chapters.

Sabrina, XOXO

* * *

><p>Bay´s POV:<p>

It was Regina's Birthday, I was getting ready, there was going to be a small party, kind of like what Daphne and I had for our birthday's, My mom loved to organize party's or family reunions, if there was a birthday she had to make something, she loved it.

I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself, I was wearing a black dress and Flats for shoes, my hair had a little silver butterfly pin, and a bracelet with a heart.

Some one knocked on my door and it opened, It was Daphne.

¨Everyone's here, your mom wants you to come downstairs¨ she said.

¨Ok I'll be there in a second.¨ she looked at me and left, we hadn't talked since Toby's festival thing a few day's ago, When she said she wasn't giving up she meant it, every time I was with Emmett in the house, she would come and sit with us just to make me mad and when she talked to Emmett she flirted with him, it was annoying but he was MY boyfriend, and he just wanted me.

I went downstairs, not many people were there, Just My mom and Dad, Regina, Angelo (We were still working things out, my dad was still unsure whether to trust him or not, and Daphne was still mad at him, but Regina seemed to be a little ok with him being there.) Adriana, Daphne, Toby, Melody, Emmett and a few of Regina's friends.

¨**Hey¨ **Said Emmett signing at me.

¨Hey¨ I said and Signed, I leaned over to kiss him.

**¨You look Beautiful¨** he signed smiling at me, he was so sweet and good looking I was so lucky to have him.

¨Thank you¨ I said ¨and you look very handsome¨ I smiled.

¨Ok Everyone Time for dinner!¨ I hear my mom yell.

I signed at Emmett what my mom said and we went to the table, there was a lot of food and it looked really good, there was Salad and Pasta, and bread and a lot of things I wasn't really sure what they were but they tasted really good.

We had a nice dinner, we were talking and signing and joking around.

¨Wow I'm so full right now I cant eat anymore, I wont eat in like 2 days¨ I said.

¨Aw then I guess you wont have dessert, I made chocolate cake¨ said my mom.

¨I still have room for dessert¨

¨But you said you were really full and you wouldn't eat in 2 days¨

¨well… there is ALWAYS room for dessert¨ I said, everyone laughed.

The cake was delicious, but I felt like I was about to throw up cause I had eaten A LOT.

**¨So what are you doing tomorrow night?¨** Emmett signed, he was going to help me put Ax Girl in a wall near my school, he had been helping me put them in a lot of places, his mom almost caught us once, we were trying to put her in a park that was in front of Emmett's house, and she went there to call us for something and she almost saw us, but luckily we saw that she was coming and we hid everything behind some bushes.

But that didn't stop him from wanting to help me.

¨Oh I don't know, I was thinking about going to that place you know, with that giant wall screaming at me to put Ax girl¨

**¨what a coincidence, I was going to the same place to help this girl, she's a bit annoying, and she reminds me of you** he signed Joking. I laughed.

The next morning I woke up at 3pm. The ¨Party¨ Had ended really late and I was really tired.

¨Morning¨ I said as I walked to the kitchen.

¨More Like Evening, Honey¨ said my dad as he gave me a kiss in the head.

¨I just woke up, so its still morning for me¨ I said yawning.

I got something to eat and I went to take a bath, I was gonna go pick up Emmett in 2 hours so we could go to put Ax Girl up in wall near his house.

I went to pick Emmett and we went to the wall, we were almost finished when I heard a car I turned around to see how far the car was, maybe we had time to run, but it was to late, the car stopped, It was Melody.


	2. The truth is that

She Started signing a lot of things I didn't understand cause she was signing to fast.

Emmett started signing too, I was lost, I couldn't understand anything but I knew that they were talking about me.

After a couple of minutes of them fighting Melody told me to get in her car, but I had my own car so she told me to go home.

When we arrived (Melody followed me) Melody went straight to tell my mom, dad and Regina.

¨You what?¨ screamed my mom. ¨I can't believe it we did not raise you like this Bay.¨

¨You've been vandalizing the streets with that…thing? ¨ Said my dad.

I was going to say something but Melody interrupted me.

¨I do NOT want YOU to hang with my son anymore¨ she said, She wasn't fluid speaking but it wasn't hard to understand what she was saying.

¨I knew there was a reason I didn't like you.¨ she said. ¨You've been trying to turn my son into something he's not!¨

**¨MOM!¨ **Emmett signed.

Melody Signed something to him, I wasn't sure what it meant, then she turned back to me.

¨The Only thing you had been doing is making him do thing he doesn't want to do, and I will not let that happen¨

I felt so Bad, but it wasn't because what she was saying was true, cause it wasn't.

I couldn't stand the way she was talking to me, Like I was trash or something, I had to say Something.

¨That`s not true.¨ I said. ¨I NEVER made Emmett do anything he didn't wanted to do.

And I would never try to change him, Ever, cause the truth is…¨ I hesitated ¨The truth is that… I LOVE HIM¨ Melody looked at me in surprise and so did everyone else.

¨Yes, I love him¨ I said. Then I felt someone's lips pressed against mines.

It was Emmett (obviously xD) It was a really passionate kiss, we were kissing like there was no tomorrow, like nothing else mattered. It didn't last long, we broke apart and he looked me in the eye and said.

¨I love you too¨ he said. Everyone looked shocked that he had spoken. I just Smiled, I looked over at Daphne, she had a sad look on her face, she knew she didn't stand a chance now, but it was the truth. Cause Emmett loved me, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
